Merging with Things
by The Threat
Summary: Another oneshot, this time taking place somewhere between some events of an earlier story of mine, 'Nemesis'


Disclaimer: Most characters that appear here are mine. "Heroes" and related characters are created by Tim Kring. As for the story, it is inspired on the "Heroes Graphic Novels"

* * *

About two years earlier, a well known rock band had decided to allow a beginning singess to be a guest singess on their next album. At least, that was the original intention. Adding her to the band had increased their succes, even outside the U.S., so they eventually decided for her to be a permanent member. What made her so special was that every time she showed herself in front of any camera, she'd looked differently each time. One time, the colour of her hair would be different, the colour of her skin too, the length of her nails... The make-up effects she used was what the band needed to be noticed. And it worked!

Was this the only change? Of course not. During the recordings, she had met with the band's drummer. The latter, like many other ones in other bands, though important for the band's music, they were generally the ones to be ignored the most by all the media. If any member of the band were to be interviewed, it's either the lead-singer(s) or the guitarists, but hardly ever the drummer. This singess was one of the few who didn't ignore him. The two met, grew closer together, eventually leading them to form a couple.

Unfortunately, this happyness wasn't meant to last forever. During one on stage performance in California, the girl passed out, catching everybody by surprise. She immediatly got hospitalised, only for the band to find out that she has cancer, which has grown too big by then to be removed by any surgeon. While the girl layed in the hospital, still unconscious, her boyfriend stayed with her, trying very hard to do something. He had laid his hand upon hers, holding a knife in the other, and concentrated very hard. He knew he had done something like it before, and he could do it again. Slowly, his hand litterally disappeared into hers, and soon enough so did the rest of his body. The drummer had crawled into her, stayed in for five minutes, and left her again, holding something in his hands that only a doctor can possibly identify. That's when she woke up, like nothing ever happened to her.

Though he had somehow saved her life, the real problem started after this. The doctors had no explanation for it, but the cancer had shrunk to a smaller size, so the girl could be saved. Unfortunately, both their record company and insurance company felt insulted. They felt they had been hoaxed upon the original size of the cancer. All this resulting to the two being forced to leave the band, and having to pay the bills all by themselves. There seemed to be no hope...

Until one day, they were approached by a man with horn-rimmed glasses. He claimed to know of a place that could help them for free. Accept that, in return, they only asked the guy to run a few errands for them. The guy would do anything if it meant keeping his girlfriend alive, therefor he immediatly agreed on doing this.

The two of them, along with the horn-rimmed glassed man, arrived in a facility in Texas. And that is when the misery began. Upon entering the site, they got injected with annastatics, rendering them unconscious, seperating them from each other. What none of the employees knew the guy had been an addict to the drugs once, and therefor his body reacted differently upon the injection. He didn't fall unconcious, he stayed wide awake. Awake enough to relise that these people weren't trying to help them, but were about to conduct experiments on them. The guy didn't take any chances. First chance he had, he punched one of the men in the face, kicked the other, and soon enough he got himself out of their clutches. The only thing still keeping him inside the building was his girlfriend. He merged himself with the electric system, looking for her. This way, he moved from one device to another, surveillance cameras being some of those machines. Through those cameras, he could see that the entire building had started an uproar. To his surprise, the one causing the uproar wasn't him, but a guy in some kind of suit of armor. If he didn't know any better, it looked like this guy could somehow change his body into some kind of solids. Not that any of that mattered. He kept looking for his girlfriend. He had found her in another room, sitting on an electric wheelchair, hands and feet tightly tied, and duct tape gagging her mouth. He came out of the system, intending to untie her. But then he relised that if he did that, he'd be wasting all their precious time to get out. Instead, he merged himself with the chair, and made it move out of the room.

Outside, given the rush everyone was in, he hoped they wouldn't be paying attention to a wheelchair moving away all by itself. How wrong he was, for the rush seemed over before he relised it. He still tried to go away, but the chair moved to slow. That's when he tried to do something he hadn't tried before. He somehow made the chair take a humanoid form, each part of the chair becoming his own arms, legs, even head. In this shape, he could run away faster. He needed the speed, especially since some of the guards had decided to use guns on them. This new form of his allowed him to feel less pain when he punched his hand through the wall, and ran out as fast as he could.

Once he thought he was far enough from the building, the pain he was supposed to feel earlier was starting to kick in. Giving the things he merges himself with a humanoid form was new for him, naturally doing as such had exhausted him. The chair and he became two seperate things again. That's when he started to feel the pain he was supposed to feel long ago. Not only the pain in his hand from punching the wall, but also the pain of a bullet, that had hit him somewhere close to his stomach. He tried to move his girlfriend as far as he could, but gave up eventually. He didn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up, he saw a dark figure. A guy, possibly younger than him, wearing a black jersey, hooded, had brought himself close to the girl in the wheelchair. All that he could do was grab hold of this figure's leg, to try and draw his attention.

"P... please... help... her... please..." he only just managed to say.

"Er... sure!" the figure said, "Will do! But let go of my leg!"

He didn't sound like he'd do it, so he kept begging: "Pl... ease!"

"I'd love to help, but you gotta let go!" the figure persisted, suddenly using both of hands to force this guy to let go.

"Plea... please!" the guy kept begging.

"Let go!" the figure kept persisted.

The guy wanted to keep persuating him, but suddenly, he could feel his breath dying away bit by bit. He started to lose all feel in all of his limbs. Was it the shotwound? Was this figure doing something to him? Whatever the case, this guy's life was being drained from him.

"No... No! I don't want to do this!" the figure shouted.

The last thought that ever crossed the guy's head was, that if this figure doesn't want to do whatever he was doing, which was draining the life out of him, then why is he doing it?


End file.
